


PWP/Tentacle!Porn

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Mentions of het, Pie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is cursed. Dean just curses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PWP/Tentacle!Porn

**Dean:** Take your pants off!

**Sam:** Um. I’m in the middle of this _REDACTED: CONTAINS PLOT_ and I can’t! Don’t you remember that _REDACTED: CONTAINS DETAILS OF A HUNT_ so unless you want to have tentacle sex…

**Dean:** Oh yeah. I forgot. Probably because last night I was _REDACTED:_   _PORN, BUT NOT PERTAINING TO CURRENT PAIRING, THEREFORE PLOT_.

**Sam:** Damn it Dean!  Here I am, cursed with tentacles and you _REDACTED: DO YOU REALLY WANT TO HEAR ABOUT HET?_   Why do you keep doing this?

**Dean:** You know, you are talking way too much. I should get a gag. Now, take your pants off.

**Sam:** Whatever. You are the one who is gonna have to deal with tentacles.

**Dean:** At this point I haven’t had sex since _REDACTED: BUT KNOWING DEAN IT’S A FEW HOURS. POOR BABY_  and I would settle for that time a giant squid _REDACTED: CONTAINS DETAILS OF A HUNT_ and I couldn’t eat seafood for months.

**Sam:** Awesome. You know, ever since   _REDACTED: CONTAINS PLOT_ we’ve just been having really kinky sex, but not _REDACTED: CONTAINS DISCUSSION OF FEELINGS._  Are you having second thoughts about _REDACTED: CONTAINS PLOT. OH SO MUCH PLOT._

_REDACTED: DISCUSSION OF HOW THEY GOT TOGETHER, AND DEAN’S FEELINGS. DEFINITELY PLOT._

**Sam:** I’m so glad we cleared that up.

**Dean:** Aaaaand, I’m gonna go find that gag. Where did we put the box of butt-plugs?

**Sam:** We put it in the back of the closet after Bobby _REDACTED: CONTAINS DISTURBING PLOT_.

**Dean:** Oh yeah. I’ll go get the pie out of the fridge too.

**Sam:** Why is it that you must always use pie when we do this?

**Dean:** Well, it is a very heart-wrenching and detailed story. When I was young _REDACTED: CONTAINS PLOT._

_REDACTED: STORY CONTAINING PLOT_

**Dean:**  …and that is why I always use pie.

**Sam:** Wow. I never knew that. I will never make fun of your pie again. If you like, I can use the tentacles so that _REDACTED: DISCUSSION OF FEELINGS_.

**Dean:** That would be great. *gives Sam the pie*

**Sam:** Let’s do this!

*they do raunchy cowboy things for a while*

**Dean:** Damn it Sam, I am not a bottom! Get your tentacles out of there!

**Sam:** I’m sorry but when _REDACTED: CONTAINS DETAILS OF A HUNT_ and so you must want to bottom.

**Dean:** That sounds really stupid.

**Sam:** Yeah. But hey, this way I get to top!

**Dean:** Oh all right.  If you really believe this _REDACTED: CONTAINS PLOT_ then I better bottom.

**Sam:** Yay! Take your pants off!

*more raunchy cowboy sex, but this time with Sam yelling ‘Yee Haw’ significantly more often*

*a while later*

**Dean:** Wow! That was awesome!

**Sam:** Yeah. We should do it again after _REDACTED: CONTAINS PLOT_.

**Dean:** Yeah.  But let’s get rid of the tentacles first. As much as I love bottoming, triple penetration is not something I want to do every time.

**Sam:** Whatever. You know you loved it, you kinky little slut.

**Dean:** You little…!!!

_REDACTED: THEY WRESTLE. THAT COULD BE PORN, BUT SAM GETS KNEED IN THE GROIN PRETTY EARLY ON, AND HE RETALIATES AS SOON AS HE STOPS SCREAMING LIKE A GIRL, SO WE’RE GONNA GO WITH NO._


End file.
